50 Shades of Romance
by butterflygirly99
Summary: Just a collection of romantic drabbles and one shots :)
1. Made You Look (Tonks x Remus)

**A/N: So this is mainly written for DobbyRocksSocks's Fifty Shades Of... Challenge, but I know I'll end up combing with some other stuff in here. So because this is 50 Shades of Romance, each chapter will be featuring a romantic paring :D Hope you enjoy :)**

**Additional Challenges:**

**-The Build-A-Bear Challenge: Other (A butterfly): Your animal is more uncommon. Write about _someone unique._**

* * *

"Hey Tonks, looks like you have yourself a secret admirer," Miranda Perkins called out from her desk, "Check out the size of that bouquet on you desk! I guess you were right when you said you could nab a date if you wanted one."

Walking towards her desk, the pink-haired witch immediately noticed a rather large bouquet resting on top of the stack of paperwork she had been working on, along with a slab of Honeydukes chocolate. It had been a rather dragging week with Umbridge interrogating all the aurors and the gesture was highly appreciated.

She had a feeling she knew who the bouquet was from, but she wanted to the read the card first to be sure.

_Nymphadora,_

_Molly told me about your hard week. I debated whether to send you flowers or chocolate, so I just sent both._

_Enjoy!_

_P.S. Hopefully this will shut up that Perkins girl who said you couldn't get a date for you life. And don't worry about thanking me, what are friends for?_

Although the card was unsigned, she knew it was from Remus. He was the only one who would do something like this.

Between late night conversations over tea or stolen glances during long Order meetings, she had developed rather strong friendship with the werewolf, and unknown to the rest of the world, she had grown quite strong feelings for the man, despite his age and situation. It was the gestures like these that had made her fall for him to begin with, however to her dismay, he never seemed to want to admit his feelings.

Smiling then tucking away the card in the inner pocket of her jacket, she tore open the the chocolate and began nibbling on the sweet treat as she began filling in the paperwork that sat on her desk.

Before she knew it, the end of the day had arrived and she was due for an Order meeting. Just as she was about to leave, she scribbled a quick note on a scrap of paper, then headed out of the ministry and apparated to her due location.

To her surprise, Remus answered the door, noticing the radiant grin on her face, he couldn't help but smile as well, "I suppose you had a good day."

She just smiled, "You said not to thank you, so I won't, but here," she said handing him the note with a rather cheeky grin, "...read it when you need some cheering up."

Chuckling, he took the note a slipped it into his pocket.

A few days had past, and it had been a rather miserable day for Remus. The full moon was approaching, and he was rather depressed. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he pulled out the note that Tonks had given him a few days ago.

_Made you look :)_

_P.S. Thanks for the flowers and chocolate. You didn't really think you'd get away without a thanks?_


	2. Valentine's Day (Romilda x Cormac)

**A/N:**

**1) 10 Characters, 10 Prompts - Challenge - Character: ****Romilda Vane**** &amp; Prompt: Depressed**

**2) The Valentines Day Competition (Wizarding Palace Forum)**

**3) The Build-A-Bear Challenge- Average Stuffing: Write a story of _500-1000 words._**

**_4) _****The Valentine's Challenge (HPFC Forum)- ****Level 3 - Hard- Write about a couple you have _never written_ about in a fluffy/romantic setting. The prompt "Valentine's Day" is mandatory.**

* * *

To be on Valentine's Day alone was low and for Romilda Vance to be alone on Valentine's Day...well, that was just depressing. After about three failed attempts to capture Harry Potter's heart, even Romilda knew it was time to give up. Sitting by herself in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, she couldn't help but hate everything about Valentine's Day.

Flicking away one of the golden cherubs that hovered above her table irritably, she simply felt utterly alone. All of her friends were off with their dates, having the time of their lives, while she had to force herself out of bed this morning. Looking around, she noticed the crowed tea shop was full of happy couples, only making her sick to her stomach.

Romilda was never the type to be happy for others, unless she was happy herself. Unfortunately, the ridiculously frilly decorations and light pink napkins, did nothing to cheer up, but rather put her in an even fowler mood.

Sipping on her tea quietly, she looked out the frosted window, trying to soothe her hurt heart. She wanted nothing other than to stop being so depressed, but she couldn't shake the overwhelming sadness that consumed her.

"This seat taken?" a deep voice asked, interrupting her moment of peace.

She was about snap at whoever had interrupted her, but she instantly recognized the face - Cormac McLaggen, a fellow Gryffindor. Although a year or two her senior, she had had enough conversations with the fellow Gryffindor to consider him somewhat of a friend.

"It's fine. You can sit," she replied, squarely, looking around the tea to see if there were any other available spots, "Aren't there any other seats open?"

He shook his head, "Clearly not, otherwise I wouldn't ask. Besides, what is a single person like you hogging up a table for two?"

"Isn't it obvious? Or do you just want to humiliate me even further?" she snapped back angrily, "Besides, it's not like you could snag a date either."

"I'll have you know I did 'snag a date'...three, actually," he replied, cockily, "...but unfortunately, two of my dates found out I had three Valentine's day plans and bailed and the third one is back at Hogwarts sick. I mean seriously, it's such a curse so many girls like me."

The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes, "Way to be humble and modest."

He just chuckled in response, "It's called having confidence. Trying having it every now and then, it might do you some good."

"I have plenty of confidence, and for the record I don't need advice from some arrogant jerk," she responded crossing her arms across herself defensively.

"Ouch, arrogant and jerk, somebody's in a mood..." Cormac joked, sipping his coffee, "Besides, you're a Gryffindor, be brave, grow a pair, and just ask some dude out rather than being depressed all day."

"Trust me, I've tried everything, but the one I want doesn't like me back," she replied, seemingly frustrated.

Cormac shrugged, "You're a decent looking girl, I'm sure you can find someone else..."

The raven-haired witch scowled, "First off, I'm not 'decent looking' and secondly, that's a lot easier said than done."

"You're right, you aren't 'decent looking', you're quite mess when you scowl. You look 10x better when you smile, and secondly, it is that easy," Cormac responded. He waved over one of the younger looking waitresses and flashed her his famous '100-watt' smile.

"Hi-hi, c-c-can I help you?" the young waitress asked nervously as she walked over, causing the Romilda to sigh. It was just another heart captured in Cormac McLaggen's lair. The last thing that boy needed was more confidence. Romilda couldn't believe he was in such a good mood even after having not one. not two, but three date mishaps.

Maybe she could learn something from him.

"So you doing anything next weekend?" he asked, the smile on his face now replaced with an arrogant smirk.

"Uh-uh...no?" she squeaked out, blushing madly.

"Well, you're schedule's full now. You, me, date next weekend," Cormac replied, giving Romilda an ever so subtle wink as he charmed up the waitress.

"O-o-okay," she stammered, her face now redder than a Weasley. Turning around, her face still flushed, Romilda had to resist the urge to kick Cormac under the table. She honestly felt bad for the girl, Cormac was just stringing her along to prove a point.

"That was mean," she said, glaring at him.

"Why? I bet I just made that girl's day 100x better," he replied, smirking again.

"You shouldn't string along a girl to prove a point. It's low, even for you," she responded, "At least date a girl who knows your reputation, you know, give her a fair chance."

"Like who?" he replied tilting his head to the side, curiously.

"I don't know, that's your problem not mine, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find a date," she said, opening her purse to take out a tip.

"Wait a minute, you need a date...right?" he asked the girl, an idea forming in his head, "...and I need one too."

"I don't like where you're going with this..." the younger girl responded, hesitantly.

Ignoring her completely, he snapped his fingers, "So, you be my date! Just for Valentine's Day."

Romilda scanned him up and down, "Okay, fine. I suppose being your date is better than being depressed the rest of the day."

"Perfect, so have I ever told you about the time I made 22 saves during a single quidditch match..."

She was beginning to regret this already.

* * *

**_Word Count: 929 Words_**


	3. Always You (Bloody Baron x Helena R)

**A/N:**

**1) Survivor Game- Write about a Christmas at Hogwarts.**

**2) 10 Characters, 10 Prompts - Challenge- Character: Bloody Baron; Prompt: Coat**

**3) ****The Build-A-Bear Challenge- Putting in the Heart- To insert your Build-A-Bear's heart, _write a fluff fanfic._**

* * *

"I hate Christmas," the Slytherin ghost complained as he hovered past the table, "Such a shame, I used to enjoy Christmas so much."

"Why? I thought you said you hated Christmas," a blonde Slytherin girl asked as she stuffed her face with some mashed potatoes.

The Bloody Baron glared at her, before his face softened slightly upon reliving a memory, "Once upon a time, it was my favorite time of the year."

"Really?" she asked, curiously, "What was so great about it? What changed?"

"Well, what changed is that I died and became a ghost," he joked, somewhat sarcastically, "...but when I was young and well...alive, Christmas at Hogwarts was quite enjoyable."

"Really? What was it like back then?" she inquired.

The Bloody Baron simply smiled, "Well, it was certainly different that it was now."

_Cold and chilly snow took over Hogwarts during the Winter Break. Mistletoe decked the halls, and romance was in the air, but the young man only had his eyes out for one girl, Helena Ravenclaw to be exact. Looking beautiful as usual, the young Ravenclaw wandered through the halls dressed in a floor length coat._

_During this time of year, all students dressed in long trim coats on top of their robes. The black coats the school wore seem to contrast perfectly against the pure, white snow._

_"Hello Helena, you look lovely as ever. Winter suits you quite well," the young man stated upon noticing the girl he loved._

_"Thank you," she replied rather curtly. She was fully aware of the feelings the young man harbored, however she could never return them. He was a handsome, wealthy, and talented wizard and he could quite easily get any girl he pleased, however he had his heart set on the one girl who was simply not interested in romance. Like her mother, she was far more attracted to knowledge than any man._

_"Helena, in the spirit of Christmas, would you be ever so dear as to accompany me to a dinner at Hogsmade. A few shops have just appeared and we could go for the Grand Opening," he asked earnestly._

_"I'm sorry," she replied with as much sympathy as she could muster, "You are a lovely man, but I'm just not the one for you."_

_He sighed, "As you wish, Helena. But you must realized, there is no other girl for me. I will respect you and your decisions, but I love you Helena. You must know that."_

_"I do, but I'm telling you it's best you move on. Pursuing me will do you no good, I'm sorry, I truly am, I just can't love you like that," she replied, touching his shoulder lightly, "Why don't you talk to Eliza Matthews, she'd be just lovely for for you."_

_He shook his head, "Don't bother, my dear Helena, you are the only one I'll ever love."_

_"You don't give up, do you?" she asked with a light chuckle, "You'll make another girl very happy one day."_

_"I wish you made it far more difficult for me to love you," he replied shaking his head, "You're too kind to me."_

_She smiled, "I'm serious. Go talk to Eliza, she really is perfect for you...oh, and make sure to walk by here," she said pointing to the area right above them where a small sprig of mistletoe was hanging._

_He had to resist the urge to grin, "I see, so you and I are caught under mistletoe."_

_Helena rolled her eyes, then sighed, "If I kiss you, will you go talk to Eliza?"_

_"Well, I supp-" he started before he was cut off by a pair of lips._

_After a few seconds of Helena's lips on his, they broke apart, "Now go, talk to her. Go find someone who will love back," she demanded as she pecked his cheek, then walked away._

_"I'll always be you Helena, always you."_


	4. Anywhere (Bill x Fleur)

**A/N:**

**1) The Build-A-Bear Challenge- Making a Birth Certificate- R-Z: Prefects/Head Boys/Girls**

**_2) _10 Characters, 10 Prompts - Challenge- Character: Bill Weasley Prompt: Dad**

**3) ****The ****Midnight Challenge- Your story must focus on something exciting/dangerous/romantic/hilarious happening after midnight. (Prompt #2 Sneaking out to watch the stars)**

* * *

It had been a long day at work for Bill Weasley. Some idiot couldn't remember where they kept key for their vault at Gringotts and Bill had been stuck at work an extra 3 hours trying to help him find the elusive key. Much to Bill's dismay, after three hours of searching, all it took was a simple 'accio' and the key was summoned right out of the wizard's pocket.

Taking a quick glance at his gold wristwatch, he frowned, he noticing it was already past midnight. Opening the door to Shell Cottage, he was surprised to find his wife sitting on the dining table fiddling with her wand, idly.

"Oh good, you are home," Fleur said upon noticing her husband.

He looked at her confused, "I though you would have gone to bed by now, my dear. Why are you still awake?"

"I have zome news to share with you," she replied.

He chuckled, "It's 'some' not 'zome'," he corrected gently, "...but what's the news you have to share?"

The platinum blonde simply smiled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her right ear, "Well, I do not know any other way to say this, but you're going to be a father."

It took Bill a few seconds to process the news before breaking out into a wide grin, "Are you serious? I'm going to be a father? A dad?"

She nodded happily, "Yes, a we're having a child!"

Bill grinned like an idiot before grabbing his wife's hand a spinning her around, "Come on, I want to show you something."

Grabbing his broomstick as he hurried his wife along, he headed outside into the crisp coolness of the dead night. As soon as the pair was out the door, Bill mounted his broom, inviting his wife to sit behind him, "When I was little, in the wake of good news, my father used to take me for a broomstick ride among the stars."

Fleur nodded with a light smile, as she sat behind him, almost cautiously, "Zhat is very sweet. But isn't it quite late?"

Bill chuckled, "I suppose that the later it is, the more fun it is."

Before the pair knew it, Bill was flying them through the air, soaring around their home. Clutching on to her husband tightly, adrenaline rushed through Fleur's veins, her long platinum blonde hair streaming behind her. Picking up even more speed, the wind roared in their ears and the few lights they passed began turning into nothing more than quick blurs.

They flew high above the tall, dark green trees that surrounded their home, enjoying the smell of fresh pine needles that filled the air around them. Although it was rather chilly at such a height, the warmth the couple shared was enough to keep the both of them from worrying about the cold.

"Where are we going?" Fleur yelled over the roaring wind, tightening her grip around her husband.

Bill turned back and yelled, "Anywhere. We've got a long future ahead of us."

* * *

**Word Count: 504**


	5. High Flying Love (Cedrella x Septimus)

**A/N: So this is a sonnet, I really tried. Sorry for any mistakes! (Iambic Pentameter sucks, but I think I did a pretty decent job)**

**1) 10 Characters, 10 Prompts - Challenge: Character: Cedrella Black; Prompt: Upward**

**2) ****Writing Poetry in Form Challenge- It's a sonnet!**

* * *

**High Flying Love**

A dwindling world below her weary feet,

In this one lifetime, she can only try

Through winter chill or searing summer heat,

A dreaming girl in a cold dark black sky,

Vanish in rising wind, all sorrows past,

And soar above red sand and blue light ice,

Her life is small; her endless love is vast,

To never land's worth any sacrifice,

Rising from bed, worn body, and frayed skin,

Fly far from death in evil wars they wage,

He always sees her shining heart within,

To distant mountain heights, you cannot gauge,

Her silver broomstick sparkles diamond bright,

On swift storm winds soar jubilant in flight.


	6. Perfect (Hermione x Draco)

**A/N:**

**1) The Build-A-Bear Challenge- Choosing an Outfit- Hermione Granger**

**2) 10 Characters, 10 Prompts Challenge- Character: Hermione Granger, Prompt: Respect**

**3) **** Writing Poetry in Form Challenge- Haiku (Well, three of them to be exact...)**

* * *

She wanted respect

So he gave her the respect

And so she loved him

**x**

He liked the smart ones

And she was the cleverest

She would always be

**x**

He was passionate

She had a craving for it

And it was perfect


	7. Such a Shame (Regulus Black)

**A/N: So I really liked how this came out hope you enjoy!**

**1) 10 Characters, 10 Prompts - Challenge- Character: Regulus Black, Prompt: Eight**

* * *

**The Eight Times Regulus Black Fell In Love**

**1\. Arabella Perkins**

With long and gorgeous golden hair and not a care in the world, Arabella was the most popular girl on the Black's street. She lived opposite 12 Grimmauld Place and had hearts of every young boy down the street. Regulus might have only been eight, but he was sure he was in love with her.

Such a shame that the perfect pureblood daughter turned out to be a _squib_.

**2\. Kristie Walker**

He never spoke to Kristie, not once, but he loved her from miles away. He didn't know a lot about her, but her tails of adventure were always gripping and he loved the the emerald green ink she'd sign all her letters in. He remembered she wrote in one of her letters that although she lived in Romania, she might visit London one day. He always intended to meet her.

Such a shame they never _met_.

**3\. Isla Chapman**

He remembers sitting down next to the redhead after being sorted into Slytherin. He melodious laugh could fill up a room. A few years went by and she grew into one of the gorgeous girls in the school as well as the best quidditch player on their team. Besides being teammates, they were good friends. He remembers talking to her after every match, always sure he was going to ask her out by the next match.

Such a same a _mudblood_ of all people got to her first.

**4\. Freya Hartridge**

Freya was clever...sometimes to clever for her own good. She could get away with anything. Despite her pure blood, nobody seemed worried when she was sorted into Ravenclaw rather than Slytherin, it was good fit for her mind. He never liked her much when they first met, but after one of his professors set her up to to tutor him, he soon became smitten. When he first asked the witty brunette out, she was hesitant, however his charm quickly won her over. They seemed to be going quite study and both parents approved.

Such a shame she had a taste for _Gryffindors_, more specifically, _Sirius Black_.

**5\. Aimee Whittmore**

Finally, a girl who understood him. It was his last year at Hogwarts and the raven-haired, Aimee Whittmore was perfect for him. With similar plans to join the Dark Lord, the pair few disagreements and would spent long hours chatting away about their future. When the wizarding world was purified, rid of all bad and tarnished blood, they would finally get to live their happily ever after, never worrying about anything other than each other. The Whittmore's were a highly respected family, not too different than the Blacks, and they lived mirrored lives, only strengthening their relationship.

Such a shame she was _married_ off to widowed pureblood, 12 years her senior.

**6\. Katherine Whittmore**

Katherine was extremely different than her older sister. It was like day and night. Everybody called it a 'rebound relationship'. They were probably right, but he enjoyed his time with Katherine, none the less. He trusted and appreciated her understanding. They would go to all their Death Eater meetings together, and he almost enjoyed the look Aimee had on her face when she realized who he was with. He knew Aimee's situation wasn't her fault, but he was a Slytherin after all, and he wanted his revenge. They were together for all the wrong reasons, but it for whatever reason, it worked. He could have learned to love her properly, easily.

Such a shame she _died_ during one of their Death Eater raids.

**7\. An Unnamed Woman**

He never knew her name. He met her at a wizarding bar late at night and one thing led to another and an extremely drunk Regulus only had flashes of memories about her. She had blonde hair...or black hair...or maybe even red. He didn't remember. He was too drunk and heartbroken to think. He threw around the word love, like it had no meaning what so ever. 'I love you.' It really had lost meaning to Regulus Black. Love meant nothing to him anymore.

Such a shame it was just a _one night stand_.

**8\. Power**

Regulus Black was done with love. It never ended well, so he fell in love with the idea of power. He sought after every opportunity he could to further himself in the Dark Lord's ranks. However, the further he dug, the more he began to regret his decision to join the Dark Lord. He quickly learned the Dark Lord's deepest secret, and secrets were most certainly power.

Such a shame he would _die_ because of it.


	8. Matchmaker (Lily x James)

**A/N:**

**1) 10 Characters, 10 Prompts Challenge- Character: Mary McDonald, Prompt: Sunshine**

* * *

"You okay, Mary?" the Gryffindor asked, as she sat by her friend's bedside.

She chuckled, "I'm fine, Lils. The nurses just wanted to do follow up check up on me to make sure I was okay after the whole Mulciber incident."

Lily winced in sympathy, "I know, I'm still really sorry about that. I just wish Severus would stop hanging around people like him."

Mary had to stifle another chuckle, "Speaking of _Severus_...you know he stayed outside of our common room the whole night just to apologize to you."

Lily shook her head, "I know...I just don't think we can be friends any more. Things are just really different now..."

Mary nodded, "I think you're better off without him. Besides, you don't want to encourage him, I think he likes you."

"Please don't say that!" Lily exclaimed, burying her face in her hands.

Mary attempted to push herself into a sitting position, but with no avail, "Why not, I think everybody knows it but you. Denial never get you anywhere Lily, you should just talk to him and end it once and for all. Like I said earlier, you really are better off without him. He's going down the rabbit hole, I don't think you should follow him, if you know what I mean..."

The redhead sighed, "I know, you're right. It's just hard."

Mary smiled, "If it makes you feel any better, I think Potter's got the hots for you as well. You really do get the best and worse."

Lily frowned, "Mary! Stop it! I'm serious. I don't want to talk about my love life. I'm just here to make sure you're okay."

"Talking about your love life makes me feel better," Mary added with an earnest grin.

"I hate you," Lily said, jokingly, playfully rolling her eyes.

"No you don't," Mary replied, "But I think I know who you l-o-v-e..."

"Maaaaary..." Lily warned.

"Lily and James sitting in a tree K-I-S-" Mary began singing at the top of her lungs.

"Shhhh! What potion did they give you? Keep it down, will you!" Lily responded, trying to quiet down her friend.

"I knew it! See, you're not denying it," Mary replied, triumphantly.

"Keep it down Miss Sunshine, or I'll tell the whole school about you thing with-" Lily started, before she was interrupted by the arrival of one of the nurses.

"Lily Evans! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class right now you lady, I expect so much more from you. You're spending too much time with that Potter boy, I tell you. Too much time!"

"Gotta go, Mary..." Lily whispered and she ran off, "Feel better, and you better not say a word about this conversation!"

Mary McDonald simply smiled to herself, James Potter and Lily Evans were most certainly going to end up together if she had anything to do with it, and boy did she love playing matchmaker.


	9. I Love You Too (Tonks x Remus)

**A/N:**

**1) OTP Competition- Remus/Tonks**

* * *

It was war. It was no time for love, or feelings, or romance. But no matter what she did, she couldn't help but fall for him.

"_And I've told _you_ a million times, that I am too old for you, too poor... too dangerous..."_

Every single time they'd converse about their feelings, each word would sting like another dagger to the heart. What made each word sting even more was the fact that she knew he reciprocated the feelings. It could have been so simple.

_"I love you, Remus."_

_"I love you too."_

Why was that so hard? So wrong? It was war. Nothing could ever be easy. Perhaps that's even one of the things that drew her to him...complexity. Complexity she didn't find in men her her age. Complexity and maturity she only found in him. She tried to hard to be mature and match his complexity, but it never worked.

_"You look rather...'prepossessing' tonight, Remus," she said reading the word she had written on her arm, before quickly morphing her skin to get rid of the ink._

_He had chuckled, "Do you even know what that means, Nymphadora?"_

_"Yes, of course I do. I know a lot of other big words as well," she responded, looking at her other forearm for the other list of words she had written down, "For the record, it makes me very 'choleric'__ when you call me Nymphadora."_

_He had laughed again, shaking is head, "Honest to god Nymphadora, you will be the death of me."_

She remembered his words so clearly from that night. Didn't he know he was already killing her? She couldn't morph as well as she used to. She was stuck with mousy brown hair with the occasional streak of grey running through her locks.

_"You look upset, my dear, can I offer you some tea?" Molly asked quite often._

Sometimes she'd relent and give in.

_"Tea would be great. Just nothing with lemon, that's how he makes his tea," she'd reply, crossing her arms across her chest as tightly as she could manage._

_"You can't be so depressed all the time. He's just a man, there's plenty more and I'm sure you can find someone just as wonderful," Molly would reply. _

She knew that Molly was only trying to help, but her words just stung, the same way his would. Molly had found love so easily. Arthur was her perfect match from the start, no complications necessary. But it was war, and nothing could be easy, especially for Nymphadora Tonks. She remembers the night after one of their stakeouts, she was sure Dumbledore had paired them together on purpose. The last thing she wanted or needed was more pity.

_"I can't believe we stayed in front of that house all night and not one person showed up. Not one!" she exclaimed, with heavy frustration. _

_He had rubbed he shoulder, "Relax, don't worry. I'm sure if the meeting didn't take place at the area we were assigned, it must have taken place at Kingsley's and Moody's location and I'm sure they are more than capable then taking care of everything."_

_She sighed, "You're right. Sometimes, I really wish I was as calm you always are."_

_Remus shook his head, "I'm afraid that would make for an extremely boring person. I think you are more than lovely just the way you are."_

Yet being herself wasn't enough for him to admit his love. It's all she really wanted. Didn't she need some light in this war? Love. Why did it have to be so unfair? On the bright side, at least she was competing with anyone.

_"Okay, so if I had to set you up with anyone out of the whole Order who would it be?" her cousin asked, with a mischievous grin plastered on his face._

_Remus simply shook his head, "Is this really relevant? We're supposed be discussing the economic effects on the Death Eater attacks."_

_"God, you're boring. You'll be lucky if any girl falls for you! So who'll it be?" Sirius pestered on, clearly not backing down without an answer._

_"I think you already know the answer to you're question, Sirius. Now please, can we get back to the economics?" he pleaded._

_"Aha! I knew it! You like my baby cousin! You like Tonks! You know, if you married her, we'd be cousins," Sirius replied, "I support it."  
_

_Remus simply sighed, "But I can't. You and I both know I'm far to poor and old for her. I could never provide her the life she deserves. She deserves someone young and wholesome. Someone far better than me."__  
_

_"Come on, Remus, I think it's pretty clear she likes you as well. Besides, Tonks doesn't care about stuff like that," Sirius replied._

_"It's better this way, now back to the economic effects on the Death Eater attacks," he replied, changing the subject just as quickly as it had been brought up._

Neither were aware she had heard the whole conversation from right outside of the room. For once she was glad she had paid attention to Moody's whole seminar on stealth and eavesdropping. Maybe one day, after the war things would be different. But for now, she'd just have to keep at it. She'd focus on all the small things.

_"Are you wearing you hair curled? And makeup?" Ginny had asked as she helped set the table._

_She shrugged, "I was bored. I wanted to try something different."_

_"You look really great, you look like you could be on the cover of 'Witch Weekly' or something!" Ginny had exclaimed, "This has nothing to do with the fact that my mother invited Professor Lupin over for dinner tonight, right?"_

_She just grinned, "I was completely unaware he was invited...and I don't think he's really counts as a professor anymore..."_

_Ginny just gave her a knowing smile, "Of course."_

Besides Remus being invited over for dinner, it was Bill's first dinner back, so it had only been a few weeks since the scene at the hospital had taken place. Dinner had been quiet, yet happiness had radiated throughout the room. It seemed like some light was finally starting to peek through the cracks. After a few servings of food and couple stolen glances both Tonks and Remus decided it was time to leave. They waved goodbye to everyone who had attended and headed outside. They were just about to apparate before she stopped herself.

_"I love you, Remus."_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

**Word Count: 1,085**


	10. Can't Land a Date (Dennis Creevey)

**A/N:**

**1) ****10 Characters, 10 Prompts Challenge- Character: Dennis Creevey; Prompt: Mountainous**

**2) ****Writing Poetry in ****Form Challenge- Rhyming Couplets**

* * *

Why did Hogwarts's witches have to be so attractive?

It really forced his love life to be very inactive.

**x**

He tried his best to be flirtatious.

And most witches managed to be quite gracious.

**x**

But his rejections were still mountainous

So his face remained was stuck in a dissapointed countenance

**x**

So his friends were kind and tried to relate.

But poor Dennis Creevey still couldn't land a date.


	11. Living for Her (Edgar x Mrs Bones)

**A/N:**

**1) 10 Characters, 10 Prompts Challenge- Character: Edgar Bones; Prompt: Payment**

**2) Writing Poetry in Form Challenge- Rhyming Couplets**

* * *

So this would be his payment for fighting on the side of good.

The saddest part: he wouldn't have changed his fate if he could.

**x**

This would be how it all ends, after all, he never did anything halfway.

A great wizard brought to his knees, not to see another living day.

**x**

There was no way he could have survived without his wife, his _children_.

He loved them more than all the stars, more than a billion.

**x**

His trusted his wife with anything, with his life and more.

He loved her like more than anyone, like never before.

**x**

His last memories were quite the blur.

But all he knew is that he lived simply for her.


	12. I Owe You One (Anthony x Padama)

**A/N:**

**1) 10 Characters, 10 Prompts Challenge: Character: Anthony Goldstein; Prompt: Brown**

* * *

"Hey, Anthony...Can I ask you for a favor? Pleeeeease..." his fellow Ravenclaw, prefect pleaded. Today, he dark brown hair was let loose from it's usual braid and was let down, flowing behind her.

The blonde shrugged, "Sure, what do you need? Study cards for Snape's potion test? I hear it's a killer."

She shook her head, "Something way more mortifying."

"Seriously Padama, what could be more mortifying than failing a test?" he questioned, his Ravenclaw tendencies extremely visible as usual.

"I can think of something more mortifying than failing a test..." she winced, "Lying to your twin comes to mind."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Anthony turned to her, "And what exactly did you say to her this time?"

"I might have mentioned something about having a date to Hogsmade this weekend..." she trailed off.

"I thought we were studying this weekend," he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah...so about that, can we study at Hogsmade instead of the library? And canyoupretendtobemyboyfriendsoIdon'tlooklikeatotalfool?" she added so quickly, her words blurred together.

He squinted for a moment, "Could you repeat that?"

She sighed, "Can you pretend to be my boyfriend so I don't look like a total fool? Just for a few hours so my sister doesn't get to say 'I told you so'."

"Okay, I'll do it, but only because I have siblings, so I know what it's like..." he replied, almost a little too easily.

"You're the best, Anthony!" she exclaimed in an almost girlish shriek, "Thanks, I owe you one."

And with that, she kissed his cheek, leaving a very happy, yet very confused Anthony Goldstein.


	13. Relatives (Bill x Fleur)

**A/N:**

**1) The HPFC Triwizard Tournament- Pairing- Bill/Fleur**

**2) Survivor Game- Tribal Council - Write about Veelas.**

* * *

It had been an extremely long day of wedding planning for Bill and Fluer as they finally had gotten down to working on the seating chart. Despite the fact that the wedding was taking place in the middle of an up-and-comming war, the couple still had to deal with the frivolous task of creating a seating chart for their wedding. Most of it had gone rather well, except when it came to seating rather "difficult" relatives.

"So, remind me again why we can sit Muriel in between your Great Aunt Giselle and your cousin Aimee?" Bill asked, as Fleur wrote their names next to each other on their current seating chart in her extremely neat cursive. Bill could have sworn they had gone through at least two quills and three bottles of ink trying to put together the seating chart alone.

His bride-to-be chuckled, "From what I 'ave heard, zis "Aunt Muriel" of yours zeems to be be judgmental and quite loud. Is 'zis not true?"

Bill nodded, "That would be correct and quite an accurate summary of her personality."

The Weasley had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from laughing as he wondered what Fluer must be thinking of his relatives. Between his siblings and father, Fluer had probably heard enough Aunt Muriel stories to last anybody a lifetime.

"Well, Aimee is completely deaf and will be unaffected by your Aunt and my Great Aunt Giselle is a veela. She is probably just as "difficult" as your Aunt Muriel seems to be. After all, it would be rather interesting to see them sit next to each other."

Bill nodded once again, kissing the top of his wife's head, "That would make sense. But how is your Great Aunt "difficult"?

Fleur sighed, "Have you ever met a full veela?"

"Uh, not that I'm aware of," he replied.

"Well, then you wouldn't know they can be quite temperamental as well as extremely judgmental..." she replied, brushing a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear, "...however, contrary to popular belief, veelas don't always become out of control when provoked, so it works out quite well. Giselle can probably handle Muriel better than any of my other relatives."

Bill grinned, "Muriel might finally meet her match. However, to be quite honest, I do think Muriel could be considered out of control even when not provoked. Just don't tell my mother I said that," he added, with a sheepish grin.

"Hopefully, they'll be so busy dealing with each other, we will not have to deal with them," Fleur replied, sounding rather proud of her solution to their relative problems.

"You know, I really am the luckiest man in the world..." Bill said, wrapping his arm around his bride-to-be's waist.

"And why is zat?" Fleur asked, grinning wide, looking up at her husband.

"I get to marry a girl who's smart, beautiful, and capable of dealing with crazy relatives."

* * *

**Word Count: 504**


	14. I Love Him (or Not) (Ron x Hermione)

**A/N:**

**1) ****Triwizard Tournament: Choose Thy Dragons- G****enre-**** Romance**

* * *

I was okay...or that's what I told everyone, and forcing myself to believe something so far from the truth just wasn't happening. I wasn't sure what my feelings for Ron were, but watching your best friend have a girlfriend like Lavender couldn't possibly be easy for anyone.

"Hermione!" exclaimed a familiar voice, I instantly recognized as Harry's, "Where have you been? I couldn't find you in the common rooms and nobody else had any idea where you had gone. Are you okay?" he asked, almost in relief. His tone was still laced thick with worry and I couldn't be more grateful then to have a friend like Harry. It was nice to know my friends worried when I was gone.

"I'm fine, Harry," I said putting on the best fake smile I could manage. "I just had a lot of homework to do so I went to the library and got lost in thought."

"Oh, okay..." Harry replied, not sounding fully reassured. In truth I had spent most of the afternoon curled up in a secluded corner of Hogwarts hating myself for feeling this way. I didn't like Ron, but I hated the idea of him dating another girl even more. It was out of character for me to disappear for long periods of time, not telling anyone, but I just wasn't sure how to explain my problems yet.

"So, anyways, I have to go back to library. Gotta finish Snape's essay," I said, hoping Harry would take the hint that I needed some alone time.

He nodded, and offered me a slight smile, "Okay then, see you when you're done. But just so you know, I haven't even started my essay yet."

With that, he disappeared and I let out a sigh of relief. Maybe I did have feelings for Ron...maybe ones stronger than friendship... At least, until I figured out my feelings, my secret was safe.

_I love him._

_I love him not._

_I love him._

_I love him not._

_I love him._


	15. Two Hearts (Lily x James)

**A/N: **

**1) Triwizard Tournament: Choose Thy Dragons- ****Word: ****lovestruck**

* * *

There was something about her that made his heart beat a little faster.

Something about her made him smile.

She, on the other hand was completely lovestruck, entirely smitten.

He could make her laugh even on the darkest of days.

Between them was a spark that would last beyond eternity.

Their love for each other, undying.

Together, the impossible became easy and they dreamed without fear.

Together, everything was simple and perfect.

No lies, just love.

Plain and simple love.

Hazel eyes met green and two hearts beat as one.

* * *

**Word Count: 102**


End file.
